Je n'ai pas le temps de Vivre
by Dix-of-Universe
Summary: Ce que j'ai écrit n'est pas descriptible...Allez lire c'est plus simple...Bonne lecture tout de meme
1. Chapter 1

Les paroles en italiques sont censés être chantées je sais c'est plutôt bizarre mais bon

Bonne lecture

**Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre**

Dans peu de temps il seront là, elle et lui, lui et elle…

Sasuké traître malgré lui, Sakura pur cristal d'hiver. Sa saison n'est plus le printemps depuis des années, son cœur s'est gelé et la neige s'est abattue sur ses yeux.

_Petite poupée de cristal où es tu donc passée ? Je commence à croire que tu les as tous tués._

Naruto se retourna vivement, cette petite voix chantante il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

A son grand regret se fut Sasuké qui sortit des fourrés.

- Un problème Naruto ?

- Non aucun, j'ai juste cru…

- Entendre Sakura chanter ?

- Que…

- Elle est là, mais elle se cache.

Une vieille femme sortit a son tour des buissons, et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes hommes. Elle les salua puis les regarda d'un air grave.

- Que voulez vous a Sakura ?

- Je dois lui annoncer quelque chose d'assez grave, une nouvelle qui ne va pas lui plaire mais dont elle doit prendre connaissance.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

La vieille femme retourna d'où elle venait, pour revenir avec la jeune fille. Son visage plus blême que d'habitude arborait un sourire maternel, elle s'accrocha au bras de Sasuké et se tourna vers Naruto.

- Lena m'as dis que vous vouliez me dire quelque chose de très important, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Sa …Sakura, Tsunade m'envoie pour te dire qu'il ne nous reste que quelques jours à vivre, nous allons mourir, tous les trois.

La vieille femme arracha Sakura des bras de l'Uchiwa qui avait resserré son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ! SAKURA NE PEUT PAS MOURIR ELLE N'EST PAS MALADE !

- _Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre, quand s'enfuit mon équilibre  
Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre, aime-moi.  
Dis-moi les mots qui rendent ivres  
Dis-moi que la nuit se déguise  
Tu vois, je suis  
Comme la mer qui se retire, de  
N'avoir pas su choisir sa vie…_

Lena se tourna vers sa jeune maîtresse qui était retourné auprès de ses amis, Sasuké avait prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, une larme se perdant au creux du cou de cette dernière.

Naruto s'était approché du couple pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Dans la clairière l'on pouvait voir trois amis condamnés par la fatalité, qui enlacés les uns aux autres ne virent pas approcher les gardes.

Dans la clairière l'on pouvait voir trois amis condamnés par la fatalité, enlacés les uns aux autres, endormis pour l'éternité...

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vivre, quand s'enfuit mon équilibre_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vivre, merci de nous donner une autre vie…_


	2. Chapter 2

Comme d'hab italique paroles chantées

Bonne lecture.

**Si vieillir m'était conté**

Un réveil brutal, tiré des limbes par un bruit strident qui apparemment ne gêna pas plus que sa ses amis. Contre lui, un corps endormi, des cheveux rouges cachant son visage si paisible. Il y a quelques années aux yeux de tous ils étaient morts, assassinés par leur propre Hokage victime de sa démence.

Trois corps reposaient dans cette petite demeure, cachés du reste du monde, vivants seuls et reclus.

L'hokage mort, les affaires reprenaient…

Sasuké se leva, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa compagne, il faisait encore nuit et qui dit nuit dit forcément impossibilité de faire quoique se soit surtout en pleine forêt.

Il s'adossa contre le mur et replongea dans sa contemplation de Sakura.

- _La nuit de ses doigts si frêles sculpte l'aube et le ciel  
Dieu, que cette femme est belle_

Un soupir de bien être, des yeux qui ne veulent pas s'ouvrir puis un petit nez qui se plisse… Des réactions enfantines pour une si belle jeune fille.

Les trois sont réveillés un nouvelle journée va commencer.

L'après midi ensoleillée réchauffe le cœur et donne un nouvel espoir mais tapie dans l'ombre la fatalité de les lâche pas…

Une simple idée : une baignade qui peut parfois replonger dans l'oubli quelques adolescent obscurcit.

_Le soleil de ses doux rayons a effleuré l'image d'un bonheur de passage  
Mais j'ai vu l'être emportée par les courants déchaînés._

Tsunade encore et toujours, de cette haine habitée, va encore une fois briser leurs vies sans que l'on sache pourquoi.

Cruel destin a qui souvent l'on reproche trop d'épreuves je pense qu'en les regardant on s'en tienne a notre propre deuil.

Sasuké essaye vainement de retenir le joyau aux cheveux rouges qui le faits vivre et surveille d'un regards acéré son seul ami.

Des heures de luttes puis la fatigue, des heures de luttes puis le plongeon fatidique.

Trois corps sur une rive abandonné, trois corps qui ne voulaient pas que la vieillesse leur soit contés.

Deux amants enlacés loin d'une folle qui pourrait les achever, un ami harassé rêvant de l'être aimé…

_Et si vieillir m'était conté serais-je là pour t'aimer ?  
D'autres nuits s'achèvent et la vie a tout donné, tout repris…_

_Ainsi est le long chemin de notre si triste vie…._


	3. Chapter 3

_ **J'ai du sang sur les doigts**_

_Je n'comprends plus pourquoi__  
__J__'ai du sang sur mes doigts_  
_Il__ faut que je te rassure_  
_J__e soignerai bien tes blessures, mon amour_

Sakura perdue, les gestes saccadés tente tant bien que mal de soigner Sasuké...  
Peine perdue, la blessure est trop profonde...  
Le corps couvert du sang de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle s'effondre a côté de cet ange déchu...

_Tu n'__as plus vraiment le choix__  
__Nos__ deux corps étendus, là_  
_Qu'à l__'aube ils se mélangent_  
_Là tu __as les yeux d'un ange, mon amour_

Péniblement elle se relève et se met a hurler en direction de Tsunade l'Hokage ayant perdu la raison.  
Elle cri sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle la hais cette femme et ses hommes qui les harcèlent sans raison aucune...

_L__âche!__  
__C'est plu__s fort que... Toi_  
_Toujours en __cavale_  
_Tu d__is : J'ai besoin de...Tes bras_  
_Oh__ lâche!_  
_Mais c'__est plus fort que... Toi_  
_Tu n__ous fais du mal_  
_Ne t'éloignes __pas de mes... Bras_  


Sasuké laissa échapper un gémissement...  
Il rendit son dernier soupir dans un hurlement de douleur...  
_  
__Je n'com__prends plus pourquoi__  
__J'ai du s__ang sur mes doigts_  
_Dors en pa__ix je t'assure_  
_Je veillerai ta sépulture, mon amour_

Tsunade un sourire cruel sur les lèvres ne la lâche pas des yeux, comment vas-t-elle réagir ?  
Une flamme de défi dans les yeux, Sakura sort un Kunai de sa poche et se poignarde, un larme perlant, une larme pour son amour...

_C'__était plus fort que moi__  
__Même __si je sens là l'effroi_  
_Envahi__r tout mon être_  
_Je te rejoin__drai peut-être, mon amour_

Un reveil en sursaut, des bras réconfortant...  
Naruto regardant par la fenêtre, leurs ennuis ne sont pas finis...  
La fuite certes mais la vie coule toujours en eux...


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsunade**

_J'perçois tes funérailles _

_Cerveau en bataille  
Tu te veux liquide Pantin translucide  
Mais tu n'pourrais rien changer  
Côté sombre, c'est mon ombre Dissout dans l'éternité  
Et l'astre est de cendre…_

Pourquoi eux auraient-ils accès au bonheur alors que moi je n'y ai pas le droit !

Je souhaiterais tous les voir mourir, voir leur visage se tordre d'effroi.

Pourquoi ai-je été choisie, moi dont la raison ne tiens qu'à un fil…

Pourquoi avez-vous pris possession de cet être, Orochimaru berce mon être…

Je ne veux plus me cacher, ni mentir pour notre vérité !

Ma folie est revenue, c'est avec elle que vous serez perdus !

_Ton fantôme intérieur Affronte tes heures  
Assassin blotti Ton pire ennemi  
Tu veux t'expulser de toi  
Mais ta vie, fait envie  
Ton fils tu l'aimes déjà  
Et l'astre s'élève  
Oh..._

Orochimaru, mon homme serpent pourquoi me pousses-tu contre eux ?

Ils sont innocent, c'est moi qui leur ait fait cet aveu…

C'est en moi que grandit ton fils,

Fils de l'amour, fils érudit…

_Mets ton âme de lumière  
Et tournoie et tournoie  
Met ton habit de mystère  
Et tournoie et tournoie  
Sous ton âme la plainte amère  
Panse la, donne-la  
Mets ton âme de lumière_

Haletante, Sakura s'effondre, une douleur lui perce les entrailles.

Sasuké, la prend dans ses bras, pas question de l'abandonner là…

Une douleur étrangère, comme un être qui grandirait en elle, un parfait hasard, dont elle se serait bien passée…

_Dedans tout n'est que faille  
Ton cœur de cristal Se brise au moindre éclat  
De rires et de larmes  
Aux morts qu'importe les dés  
Le soleil, ton emblème  
Ne te sera dérobé  
Que pour l'éternel  
Oh..._

Des mois de cavale et un ventre qui s'arrondit,

Elle donne naissance dans un cri…

Un poupon né dans la peur, cet enfant c'est le leurs…

Pourquoi poursuivre c'est pauvres amants et leur seul ami qui souhaite qu'une seule chose revoir sa promise…

_Mets ton âme de lumière  
Et tournoie et tournoie  
Met ton habit de mystère  
Et tournoie et tournoie  
Sous ton âme la plainte amère  
Panse la, donne-la  
Mets ton âme de lumière_

Son âme tourmentée et son esprit dérangé, d'un couteau met fin a cette comédie…

Orochimaru et Tsunade couple interdit, se retrouve en Enfer comme au paradis…

Le danger éloigné, trois Uchiwa reviennent et un Uzumaki se marie…

Une vie dangereuse, leur avait été imposé, c'est maintenant l'heure de se reposer…


End file.
